To Kill A Mockingbird Fanfiction
by nightcrawler394
Summary: You may want to read Go Set Watchman before this because a lot is based off of it. I will be adding chapters kinda often. So, it's about Scout and Jem coming home from Scout's first and Jem's 4th year of collage for the summer so they can see Atticus and Aunt Alexandra. From Scouts point of view, she has flashbacks, encounters with her childhood, and deals with her present. K, bye.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The train squealed loudly as it came to a stop. I turned my head over to Jem as I was grabbing my suitcase. Together, we walked to the conductor, thanked him, and made our way off the train and onto the station.

Jem gaped at all the people, looking in awe. "When was the last time we were here?"

I thought for a moment. The last time I remember standing at this station was four years ago. Me, Atticus, Aunty, and Cal were waving goodbye to Jem as he made his way to New York for college. I was 14 then. I chuckled at the thought. It had seemed so long ago I was that young.

I remember being very upset at the idea of being alone in Maycomb. At the time, Dill would only come to us annually during the summer as he usually did when we were children, but when he was here, he always seemed preoccupied with thoughts of Meridian.

"I think it was when you went off to college," I said, still smiling.

"Gosh, was it really?" Jem was smiling too now. "I can't believe it's actually been that long."

After catching a taxi and enduring the 20 minute, bumpy ride to Maycomb, we were at the house with Atticus. I had almost forgotten for a minute why we had even come home. To Jem, helping Atticus with his worsening arthritis was most important. In the beginning, I was only really focused on how good it felt to be back. Even though it was difficult enduring Maycomb as a child, I always felt more comfortable to be where I grew up.

Atticus sat up from his chair in the living room and came over to greet me and Jem. He hobbled a bit now, which worried me.

"There's no need to work yourself out yet, Atticus," Jem said kindly.

Atticus smiled. "How are you Scout? How is it going to college with Jem?"

4 years after Jem went off to college, it was my turn. It took a lot of deciding, but I came to the conclusion that I would go to the same college that Jem was attending. He was not happy about it at first, but after Atticus talked to him, there was nothing he could do about it.

"It's going well," I said. "It took a while to get used to seeing him around campus, but I was able to stop acting weird about it."

"Yeah," Jem said. "She used to say, 'Jem! Hey, Jem! It's me, Scout!', like it was the first time she'd ever seen me in her life." He laughed.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't help it, okay? Besides, you don't want me around so I don't embarrass you in front of girls." I grinned and looked over at him smugly.

He scowled as he usually did when I made fun of his, something that took years for me to perfect, but mostly I had gotten good at it from him. He would tease me till days end like there was no tomorrow, and when we met Dill, he did the same.

It was the first time I'd seen Atticus since I started college, and now that summer started and we could focus on family, I wanted to act less like a child with Jem, but it was so hard when he was annoying.

"Alright, Scout, that's fine," Atticus chuckled. "Aunty's here."

"Hello Jem, Jean Louise," she said as she walked out of the kitchen on cue, with 4 cups of coffee on saucers and slices of cake on a tray.

"Hey Aunty. How is everything?" I asked as I took the tray from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"Well, well. You didn't go out like that did you, dear?" She said as she usually did if I was ever wearing pants.

"Like what, Aunty?" I said falsely, glaring at Jem as he stifled a laugh.

After handing out slices of cake, Aunty sat on the couch and sipped her coffee delicately.

"How are you, children?" she said. I knew that even though she disapproved of my wearing pants, she still enjoyed seeing me and Jem.

"Good," we said in unison.

"I'm the captain of the college football team," Jem said looking at Aunty first, then Atticus, hoping for approval.

"That's good son, just be careful. I don't want you getting your arm broke again," he chortled.

"Yeah, yeah," Jem said. This was the usual for Atticus.

For months, almost a year after Jem's arm started healing, it looked kinda strange, just a little off place, like it stuck out of the side a bit more than it had before. He was horrified by the idea that he wouldn't be able to play football properly, which he'd become increasingly obsessed with, and less of the idea of him looking weird.

When Aunty stepped out of the room to cook dinner, I immediately thought of Calpurnia. She'd always cooked for us, but more than that too. She took us to church, fed us, and took Dill in with open arms. She practically raised me and Jem when Atticus wasn't around, and when anything happened, she was the first to volunteer to help out more, instead of having other people help her. I almost missed her, but the last time I saw her, she barely remembered me and Jem, and only vaguely Atticus. I knew that the Cal I missed was no longer here, and even though the person I was looking at was her, it also wasn't anymore.

I had coffee with dinner, feeling more tired than I wanted to. I knew we would be home for a while, so I wanted to bond with Atticus before we got into fights and little arguments like we did when we still all lived together.

"How's work, Atticus?" Jem asked thickly, his mouth filled with pork chops.

I shot him a glance of disapproval.

"What?" he said, looking dumbly.

"You're disgusting," I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Angel May, " Jem said, finally swallowing.

I rolled my eyes and continued on my food.

"Work's fine, Jem. Not many cases anymore, though. Only had 2 since you left, Scout." He took a sip of water.

I honestly was shocked. As a child, any time Atticus was starting to finish one case, another one would be thrown at him. It was why he wasn't home as often as he wanted and why Cal spent so much time with me and Jem. And I hadn't been home in nearly a year, which meant that in nearly a year, Atticus only had 2 cases.

After dinner, I was surprised with myself; I was exhausted, even after I had my coffee with dinner. I tried to stay focused as Jem and Atticus chatted, but kept daydreaming and almost dozing off. All I could do was nod in agreement or shake my head. After a while, I gave up.

"Sorry guys, but I'm super tired, I'm going to bed." It was 10:59 o'clock, and I was glad I had stayed up until almost 11.

I trudged upstairs and sat on my bed, throwing off my pants and getting a pajama shirt on. I pulled the covers on and fell asleep within a minute. I was awaken by footsteps about 15 minutes later. Jem, for whatever reason, came through my room to get to his. I was fully awake now, and Jem turned on his light. I heard him get his pajamas on and brush his teeth. He urinated without closing the door, which alarmed me and I wondered what else he did when I was asleep. I heard him flop on his bed with the same force I did, but he rustled around, not seeming to be able to get comfortable.

"Jem?" I called.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Remember when we were little we would talk all night together?" I recollected for a bit about our conversations.

They would always go something like this: (I was 9 or 10 when me and Jem were closest, so Jem was 13 or 14.)

Me- Jem? Jem?

Jem- What?

Me- I can't sleep. Will you tell me about Mama?

Jem- Yeah.

Me- Was she nice?

Jem- Mhmm.

Me- Did she love me?

Jem- Mhmm.

Me- Did she love you and Atticus?

Jem- Mhmm. Go to bed now Scout, your annoying me.

Me- Oh, alright.

When Jem finally spoke it scared me.

"Yeah." He said, sounding tired.

"G'night, Jem." I was tired too now.

"Night." he said, his voice trailing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Hey, Miss Maudie." I said as I stepped off the front porch.

"Hey, darling. Where are your father and Jem?"

"Oh, Jem is helping Atticus shave. His fingers are nearly gone with his arthritis." I pointed to her budding azaleas. "Those look lovely, Miss Maudie."

"Why, thank you dear. Would you like to come for some coffee? I want to know how you are, baby." She began walking over to her door to let me in, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Maudie, but we've got a luncheon today and I need to help Aunty in the kitchen," I apologized.

"It's alright dear. See you 'round," she said, starting to water her flowers again.

Back inside the house, thick smoke made it nearly impossible to see. I couldn't imagine what it was that Aunty was cooking for it to burn so easily.

"What did you burn?" I yelled on accident.

"The beef for the stew. Will you open the oven door for me?" I was startled as Aunty talked. I didn't really know where in the kitchen she was, the smoke was so thick.

I heard footsteps coming from behind and I whizzed around, but wasn't able to see anything but a figure. I paused and listened, placing a plate on the table.

"Jem?" I yelled.

"Oh, there you are. What's all this smoke?"

"Aunty just burned something. Will you help us out?"

"Yeah, okay, but not for too long, I've got a phone call," he said, not looking at me.

"Ooh, with who?" I poked him.

"Stop that, nobody," He said and pushed my arm away. "What'd you want me to do?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me," I grinned, happy with my plan.

"Oh, alright. Just… get over here," He pulled my arm towards the living room.

Jem looked up the staircase to see if Atticus was up to anything, but everything was silent. Then he threw me on the couch and sat beside me.

"Okay, listen. You gotta be quiet," He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, excited.

"So, you know all the times I have a free period and I leave campus?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "The reason is because I've been meeting with a group of kids my age and older for a free football and other scholarships for like… I think art or science or something. Right now there are 25 kids, but only 10 kids get the scholarship. So, we spend the entire 30 minutes every day doing tests and working out information and making sure everything is in order and we have the right test scores an' all that, but there is a girl there-"

I snorted with laughter. He looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"Well if you're gonna laugh, I'll just leave," he said, starting to get up.

"No! I'm sorry, I won't laugh," I said, biting my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

"Okay then. Well, she said she liked me and she wanted to call over break. But listen, Jacob, you know Jacob, said that she liked mature guys so I am going to handle this like the grown man that I am."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Jem. You act like you're in high school all over again… But you like her too?"

"Oh my God, Scout." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure I like her. Now let's get back in the kitchen before Aunty thinks we're up to somethin'."

After starting the broth and adding vegetables to it, we let it sit to simmer and began to set up the table. Eventually, the smoke lessened and I could see Aunty and Jem clearly.

"What exactly is this luncheon for again, Aunty?" I questioned as I placed a fork on a napkin.

"Yeah, you guys never told us," Jem agreed.

"It's for Sheriff Tate's retirement. Atticus was the first to volunteer our place for the party." She got up, walked over to the stove and took the lid off something that smelled like rubber. "I only wish that he'd told me a few days before instead of yesterday. I was hoping we could have a coffee for you two being back home."

"Oh, no, please Aunty. We don't need no coffee." I pleaded.

"Yeah, an' I thought only girls went to coffee's."

"Please, anyone can go to a coffee," Aunty said as she sipped the rubber scented liquid. She made a face and put the spoon next to the pot.

I cringed at the scent, thinking of what it would taste like it that was what it smelled like as I heard Jem go upstairs and come back 2 minutes later.

"I'm going to pick up some wine for later at Atticus' request even though I mayn't have any of it," Jem said as he looked upstairs in Atticus' direction.

One of the most annoying rules, in my opinion, of the Finch household was that nobody could drink while they were in school of any sort. I didn't know why Atticus wanted so badly for us not to drink, and Jem always said he didn't have the right to change "the law". This had only recently come into effect for me, even though I couldn't drink anyway.

Many times a month during that college semester, Jem would sneak me out of my dorm at night and us and his friends would go get liquor from the mart near by. I was only allowed some of Jem's, which meant he would boast dramatically while he was drinking.

"Oh," he said with a fake frown, "It's just too bad that poor wittow Scout can't have any alcohol."

"Jem Finch, you stop that now, " I said deviously. None of his friends knew his nickname yet, they all called him Jeremy, but that never rolled of my tongue well, so I stuck to his childhood name.

He scowled at me and chuckled embarrassed, continuing on his beer, as his friends jeered playfully all around him. They would never get in trouble because technically, they were of age.

"Does anyone need anything else?" Jem said which got me out of my head.

Me and Aunty both shook our heads, he walked out the door and Atticus soon came from upstairs as well.

"Jem leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. Went to get wine for today. Why?" I said standing and walking over to him.

"Nothing."

When we were younger, Jem used to do something like that. He would ask a question then say, "Nothing." Back then, I found it incredibly annoying, but now thinking about it, it confuses me. I never really did know why he did that. I always assumed he had something on his mind, and that was his way of making it known while still being what he might call mysterious.

The last time I remember Jem saying that was when Tim Johnson, a neighbors dog got loose and was running about the neighborhood rabid. When Atticus shot Tim dead, Jem seemed to be the most shocked of all of us, most likely because he'd been asking for a gun of his own for a while, to which Atticus responded that it was too dangerous.

"Atticus?" he had said.

"Yes, son?" Atticus replied calmly.

"Nothing." He might've done a few times, and now that I think about it, he was probably lost for words.

"Well, I'll be at the office until 2 o'clock so we'll have a half hour to prepare after that." Atticus said, his shoes sounding heavy on the old, wooden floorboards.


End file.
